Missing In Action
by kaden292
Summary: "Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto, we are here to inform you that Uchiha Itachi has been classified as missing in action," Sasuke said letting the tears slip from his own eyes, they all knew what that really meant. They just haven't found his body yet. ITANARU DARK


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: dark themes, military.

Pairings: ItaNaru

Missing in Action

Naruto stared at Itachi.

"You said you didn't have anymore tours! Why are you going?" questioned Naruto.

You see, Itachi was a general, and supposedly retired, but apparently not. He has been in the military sense he was 18, and he was now 27, soon to turn 28. Naruto had survived 3 tours, and the many time Itachi had to leave to go on 'missions' which would last for a long time. Usually close to a year to two years.

Tears formed in Naruto's eyes, even though he was proud of Itachi, it still hurt that his lover, life partner, husband, what ever title you want to give him, was leaving. It still hurt, and it didn't get any better from the first time this happened.

"This is the last one, I promise. They only need me for a little bit. It won't be as long as the other ones. I'll be back before you know it." Itachi said holding Naruto.

That didn't ease Naruto worries, he cried them out in Itachi's shirt. It always hurt knowing that he might not ever come back, or he wouldn't come back the same Itachi.

Two children came running in as they too heard the news, and cried as well holding on to Itachi's pant legs. Naruto and Itachi had decided to adopt from the orphanage, only because Naruto was an orphan himself. They had gotten the two youngest ones, a boy and a girl. The two young ones actually looked like them with blonde and black hair, blue and black eyes, a pale and dark skin. That's most likely the reason they had adopted them.

-ItaNaru-

Itachi stood beside his truck, his stuff already in the back ready to go, all he had to do was the hardest thing. He had done so many times before, but it didn't make it any easier. He turned around to Naruto and his kids, Daichi and Akane. Naruto smiled, kissed him, "please come back, we'll miss you while you're gone."

"We love you Daddy!" Akane said hugging him tightly, tears slipped from her eyes, but she smiled, so much like her Papa.

Daichi stayed quiet, he didn't like it when Daddy left, "yeah, love you." he said quickly hugging the older man then running inside. Akane ran after him.

Naruto looked after the kids, turning back to Itachi, tears brimmed his eyes again. Itachi cupped his cheeks and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. Naruto kissed back with just as much gripping the back of Itachi's uniform. They hugged one last time and Itachi in his truck and rolled the windows down.

"I love you Kitsune!" he yelled driving away, Naruto ran out to the street to watch the tail of the truck till it was no more.

"I love you too my weasel, come home." Naruto walked inside, to get the kids ready for school life would continue he knew this. He would need to find a hobby to distract him once again, that always seemed to help.

Life did pass as if nothing happened, those who knew gave their support. Naruto had picked on writing, he didn't think he would get it published, but it seemed to calm him. Also taking care of the children seemed to distract him enough, they had busy schedules. That didn't stop the tears from the family though, whenever they watched the news, they prayed Itachi's name didn't appear. For now their prayers were answered.

-ItaNaru-

Military had ran in the Uchiha family, so it wasn't a surprise that Sasuke was also in the Army, specifically. He apparently had just returned from his own tour.

Sitting at the table he waited for Naruto to return with the tea.

"Itachi left 8 months ago, I think he went to Iraq this time. The kids are doing better, school is a big distraction for them. They're in the 2nd grade." Naruto said proudly.

"Oh, no one informed me that he was over there, we might have been close to each other. My platoon moved around in Iran and Iraq. Do you know when his tour ends?" Sasuke asked watching the reaction of Naruto.

"He said a year to 18 months, so you should be here for when he returns, and can beat the crap out of him for me!" Naruto joked, it felt like he hadn't laughed in months. He turned to look out the window the clouds were dark today, but it didn't spoil his mood.

Sasuke smiled that Naruto was doing okay, he just hoped that Itachi returned, cause Iraq is a complete war-zone right now. He would be returning for another tour, his third one to be exact. For now he'll try and keep dibs on Itachi and his where a bout's over there.

-ItaNaru-

It was Tuesday so Sasuke would come over for tea, 'better get that started'. They always had tea on Tuesday, just a routine they picked up. For some reason it seemed like Sasuke was watching over him for Itachi, and so what if he was. They were best friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Naruto put the kettle on the stove as he heard the door knock, that was unusual. Sasuke was known to just walk in.

Opening the door, "jeez Teme, you usually walk in." Naruto finally noticed, that yes it was Sasuke, in full uniform, but also another man. Shikamaru to be exact, the three were good friends, and the two men were in the military.

Both were in formal uniform, hats and all. Shikamaru looked grim as did Sasuke. Well he assumed so, only because he couldn't see Sasuke's face.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked trying to break the suffocating silence.

"Are the kids home?" Sasuke asked still not looking up.

"No, they're at school, Sasuke, what's going on?" looking to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. Naruto looked back to Sasuke.

"Sas-" he was cut off by Sasuke hand being raised quickly. He took in a big breath and then looked up. He dark eyes portrayed nothing.

Naruto didn't like it when they were all business, he actually forbade it at their house, for the children. Now he knew something was wrong.

"Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto, we are here to inform you that Uchiha Itachi has been classified as missing in action," Sasuke said letting the tears slip from his own eyes, they all knew what that really meant. They just haven't found his body yet.

Time seemed to freeze. Sasuke had moved so fast that Naruto didn't even know that he was being embraced, then it all broke loose.

The neighbors heard the heart wrenching sobs, they knew what happened, a soldier had died today. Tears poured from his eyes and his screams didn't stopped until his voice was no more, silent ones emerged.

Somewhere in the background he heard that Shikamaru would watch the kids for a week. Then the door shut, and the two men who had lost there very family broke and just held each other.

Naruto always thought Itachi would come home, that he wouldn't be one of 'those' families, where they would fall apart because their loved one would come home.

Naruto took the week away from the kids to get it all out, so he present him in front of his little ones. He cherished their innocence's, they would have questions and he needed to collect himself to be able to answer them.

The week came and went, they did ask their questions, like why isn't Daddy going to coming home, "In the military they have a term for when someone is lost, it's called 'missing in action' or MIA." Naruto couldn't tell them anymore, cause MIA was just another term for dead, they just haven't found his body.

"So Daddy is just lost right now?" Akane asked, Naruto nodded.

Akane smiled, "they'll find him Papa! I believe in the military to be smart and find him." Akane turned to her brother who didn't seemed convinced, but nodded anyways. Daichi was always the smart, and knew what was always really going on.

From then on that's what Akane believed. She kept hope. Even after they moved, it was a couple years later that she realized what was going on, because of what one her classmates said.

She had cried so hard that night, but she quickly moved on. It seems like she just needed to know that he wasn't coming home for good.

-ItaNaru-

It has been 10 years from that wretched day that they found out, Naruto would always send the kids to someone else, while he broke down holding Itachi's picture. The kids knew what was going on, but no one spoke of that kind of truth. Except in silence.

The twins were now Senior's in high school. They would be graduating this Saturday, walking across the stage to prove they finished.

Saying that Naruto was proud was an understatement. Although in a few weeks he would be seeing Daichi off to basic training for the Army. He followed in his Daddy's foot steps, with a bunch of influence from Sasuke who would visit when he could.

Saturday came faster than anyone thought it would, Naruto had cheered so loud that people complained, but he didn't care, his babies were growing up, Daichi going off to the Army and Akane to a local college. He was so proud of them.

They soon stood outside in the lobby of the building taking pictures with friends. Naruto was talking to some of the other parents about the plans the kids had.

Naruto animatedly to someone until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned and someone said, "there is a man looking for you Uchiha-san. He over there" the guy pointed in a random direction outside.

Naruto looked in said direction and it was as if a path had opened up. 10 years, but he would never forget what he looked like. It was Itachi not even 50 feet from him only blocked by a door. Naruto now ignored the person he was once talking to, to run to Itachi.

"Itachi!" he screamed and Itachi turned just in time to catch Naruto has he came running. Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, he was in uniform, so the position was to comfortable for Itachi, but none-the-less he was ecstatic that Naruto was in his arms.

They kissed passionately gaining the attention of a lot of people, but they didn't care. It's been 10 years since they last had contact with one of another, they wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

Akane turned to look for her Papa, only to see him out side kissing some man. She turned to Daichi who stood by some wall. Holding his diploma smirking. He was happy about this occasion even though he didn't show much.

Akane walked over to her brother, and pointed to the scene outside. She had seen the other man holding their Papa before, but she couldn't place the face. She knew it was important and Daichi would know of course.

He looked up, "what?"

"Someone is kissing Papa, do you know who he is?" Daichi look in the direction she pointed.

His eyes got really big, "Dad" was all he said.

Naruto was now back on the ground holding on to Itachi and kissing him every now and then. When they heard two yells coming right at them.

Daichi and Akane came running to the older couple, smiles as big as could be on their faces. They glomped Itachi as he hugged them back.

Naruto smiled so big that his face would split in to two. He's family was back together. Itachi had some much to tell them, where he was, what happened to him, but that would all wait till later. He needed to just be with them. They hugged as a family for the first time in 10 years. Picture were snuck, only because they would want it later, the families knew. Most of them knew the story, either from the kid or those close enough, from Naruto himself.

They walked away from the building all holding on to each other. Naruto on Itachi's left, Akane on Itachi's back, and Daichi on his right tell his sister that she was crazy for wanting a piggy-back ride. Naruto clasped his hand with Itachi's, their wedding rings seemed to shine brighter that day.

-ItaNaru-end

Okay, so it was just an idea.

I do know of the whole gay part of the military, 'don't ask, don't tell'

My ex-girlfriend is in the Navy, so I know the rules about… I kind just ignored that part. Much to much explain, that I didn't think seemed necessary in the story so just expect that part.

This story is also dedicated to all the families who have lost someone or has someone in the military, or who knows someone in the military.

This is also dedicated to my brother who is in the military. I pray for his return. NO he's not gay, but I do talk to his wife. She is taking it pretty hard, but she strong!

May those who are MIA be found, those who have died fighting for out country RIP. You served with honor! 3

Kaden

Ja Ne!


End file.
